


My Heart Beats (It's Synced with Yours)

by The_Boundless_Writer



Series: This Town is Home [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Date, One-Shot, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boundless_Writer/pseuds/The_Boundless_Writer
Summary: Kara and Lena's first date.This follows immediately after This Town is Home. You don't have to read that one first, but it might help parts of this make more sense.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: This Town is Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	My Heart Beats (It's Synced with Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of hopefully many one-shots I have planned for my This Town is Home universe! I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I'll do my best to keep writing for you. I hope you enjoy.

Kara was getting frustrated. It has been two weeks since she and Lena had kissed on the beach, and she hadn’t been given the opportunity to take the other woman on a date yet. Originally, they were supposed to go on a date the next day, but there was an emergency at an L-Corp lab that pulled Lena back to the city for a week. Then they were supposed to have their date the day after she returned, but there was a fire out on a farm, and it was Kara’s turn to get pulled away. Unfortunately, there was an unregistered chemical on the land that could cause respiratory issues, so Kara was then stuck at home for a week without visitors while they tried to figure out the effects of the chemical (there were none). She is clear as of five pm that night, and she has plans to finally be able to sweep Lena off her feet, but the restaurant she had made a reservation at just called to tell her they accidentally overbooked and now she doesn’t have a table for the night.

This brings her to her current frustration, as she scrambles to find another perfect date in the four hours she has before she has to pick up Lena. They can’t go to the city, as Lena had once revealed that she usually gets hounded by paps every time she tried to go out with someone, and they can’t go anywhere in Midvale as they didn’t really have any ‘date’ restaurants. The restaurant that Kara had originally chosen was a quaint little Italian place the next town over that had lasagna to die for and the best selection of wines. As she was looking up nearby places she had an idea. This was a place that not many knew about, and no one knew that it was really her favourite place to go and have a good meal and some peace, not even Alex. She knew she would be giving away one of her best kept secrets, but she knew that if she were to tell anyone, it would be Lena. With that place in mind she called them to place a reservation. She knew there was only a slim chance they were totally booked, but better safe than sorry.

She passed the remainder of her time before she had to get ready watching tv and working on her book a bit more. Her isolation meant she was able to actually get a large portion of it done, and since she had previously hired Nia Nal to work at the bookstore, she didn’t have to worry about it staying closed for the week. Nia was a journalism student at NCU, but she lived with her grandmother in the summers. Her grandmother was actually a member of the women’s book club, and one of Kara’s favourite customers, Mrs. Grandville. The younger woman was energetic, cheerful, and not afraid of work, perfect for working the summer months at Krypton Books. Kara was happy to have her since handling the store on her own was getting to be a bit much, and the deduction for Nia’s pay was less than the total profit, so it just made sense. Kara’s phone buzzed on the table beside her, startling her out of her thoughts.

Lena Luthor: What should I wear tonight?

Kara Danvers: Something casual, and something to keep you warm since it cools off quite a bit when the sun goes down.

Lena Luthor: That’s all I get???

Kara Danvers: Yep, I’m not giving anything up.

Lena Luthor: Okay Darling, I will see you soon. <3

The nickname was new, only appearing in Lena’s texts over the last week, but Kara can’t say she minded. She knew that as soon as she heard the woman utter it in person that she would melt. Checking the clock, she saw that it was an hour until she had to pick the younger woman, so she packed everything up and went to get ready. After her shower she realized that in all her planning she hadn’t picked out exactly what she was going to wear, which led to a panicked phone call to Alex who just told her, “Blue is your colour dumbass,” and hanging up. At 5 exactly Kara was jumping into her truck, newly cleaned inside and out in her boredom and in anticipation of tonight.

She bounded up the steps at the Luthor residence, knocking firmly and gently grasping the stems of the summer bouquet she had picked up for the other woman. She rocked back on her heels while she waited, anticipation making her heart pound. It hadn’t even been thirty seconds when the door opened to reveal the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen. Lena’s hair was down in loose waves around her shoulders, she had on black jeans with a forest green t-shirt that was tucked at the front, a leather jacket over her arm for when it got cold. As Kara took in her breathtaking date, she could tell Lena was taking her in too. She was wearing a royal blue Henley with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, blue jeans, and her boots. Kara held out the flowers.

“For you, although their beauty does not come even close to yours.”

“Thank you Darling,” Lena murmured before leaning up on her toes to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek. Kara melted into the touch, resting a steadying hand on the shorter woman’s waist. “Let me just put these in water, then we can head out.”

“Sounds great,” Kara replied, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. Soon Lena was back, and they were on their way to the restaurant.

“Do I get to know where we’re going yet?” Lena asked.

“Nope,” Kara said, popping the p.

“Why not?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Lena shot Kara a glance with narrowed eyes. “Fine.” Kara smiled at that before reaching over and interlacing their fingers.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.” Lena hummed at that and squeezed their joined hands, content with her answer.

Twenty-five minutes later Kara took a turn off the main road onto an unmarked dirt track.

“Is this the part where you murder me?” Lena joked.

“Hush you, you’re going to miss the best part,” came Kara’s reply. She nodded her head out the front windshield and Lena turned back to the front just in time to see the restaurant come into view. The pine trees opened up to reveal a cottage looking restaurant, lit with soft yellow lights. A porch wrapped all the way around, and at the back it opened up to a massive patio section with wrought iron tables and chairs, umbrellas spaced along. What really stole the show was the fact that the restaurant was perched on the edge of a cliff overlooking more evergreen forest and then out to the water.

“It’s beautiful,” Lena breathed, entranced.

“Welcome to Argo,” Kara commented. “The best kept secret on the west coast.”

“How did you find this place?”

“Actually, my Aunt used to own the place and my parents used to bring me here all the time. It’s become my secret hideaway of sorts,” she admitted.

“Used to?” Lena questioned.

“Yeah, um, apparently she tried to be a whistleblower on the project and for her safety had to disappear, so I don’t know where she is or if she’s even alive,” Kara said quickly. Lena stared at her a moment, unblinking. Suddenly she lunged forward and pulled Kara into a hug.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I came to terms with it a long time ago.”

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather bring here,” Kara whispered before pulling back. “Now, let me introduce you to the old family friend that bought the place and the best chef I know.” They climbed out of the truck and made their way to the warmly lit entrance. They were quickly led to their table on the patio. It was centered against the back railing, so they had a full view of the trees and the sun setting over the water.

“This place is absolutely breathtaking,” Lena commented.

“Not as breathtaking as you,” Kara told her honestly. A light blush dusted Lena’s face and Kara’s heart warmed.

“Kara!” a jovial voice greeted from across the patio.

“Thara!” the blonde returned.

“Where you have been?” Thara asked her friend.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been helping with renovating a house. Speaking of, Thara, this is my beautiful date for the night, Lena Luthor,” Kara introduced. “Lena, this is one of my oldest friends, Thara Ak-Var.”

“So, you’re the one that’s been keeping Ms. Danvers away,” Thara commented. “I can’t blame her,” she added with a wink.

Kara swatted at her, “stop that. I swear, you’re worse than Alex sometimes.” Thara leaned over and gave Kara a side hug.

“I do it out of love. Now, I best be letting you get to your dinner, and it’s on me tonight. It was nice to meet you Ms. Luthor,” Thara told them.

“Nice to meet you as well,” Lena replied.

“Thank you Thara.”

“We’ll have to get together soon,” the chef added. “I have many embarrassing stories to tell you Ms. Luthor.”

“Lena, please, and I can’t wait,” the woman added with a light laugh. Thara nodded her head and hurried back to her kitchen.

“She seems lovely,” Lena commented.

“She’s a pain in my ass,” Kara grumbled, “but I love her and she’s like a sister to me.”

“I can’t wait to hear all the stories.” Kara just groaned at that and Lena laughed.

The rest of their date went by smoothly, the sun setting over the horizon being the perfect backdrop to their romantic evening. After desert Kara took Lena down the side of the patio to a set of stairs that led to a viewing platform. Not many people knew about it, so it was empty. They sat on one of the benches to finish watching the sunset, Lena tucked into Kara’s side. Just as the last of the sun’s rays were about to disappear below the horizon Kara gently tilted Lena’s head towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. The magic of the sunset could not beat the magic of their lips sliding together, and Kara just knew that their hearts were beating in time, that this was where she was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment if you have any ideas for more one shots. I have a list of ideas, but could always use more!


End file.
